A Rip in Time
by Jackie Mag
Summary: Per series, Brian and Justin break up during Season 5 and Justin gets his own apartment in Pittsburgh. This time, though, Brian meets Captain Jack Harkness from Torchwood and they work together to keep Pittsburgh safe. Brian gets some advice from Jack along the way.
1. Chapter 1

Story: Brian's POV

The weeks after Justin left were rough on me. It wasn't like the time he took off with the fiddler, because, as I had imagined, that romance fizzled out and he came back to me. It wasn't like the other little fights that separated us at times over our five year history. This was different. He couldn't see why two people who had different goals should stay together. I couldn't tell him why.

I definitely felt the hole in my life when he left to get his own apartment /studio a few blocks away.

But then things started looking up. I beat Brandon in our little contest for stud of Liberty Avenue, scoring with my top ten. I could have topped him, but just seeing him submit his ass to me was enough. I let him off the hook for the final payoff. We both knew that I'd won.

Another positive thing in my life was that it'd been a year since my surgery and the doctor declared me cancer-free. I decided to grab life by the balls, so to speak, and move on with my life. I was planning on hitting the Australian Mardi Gras to celebrate.

Then things started turning … well, weird.

I was at my dance club, Babylon, signing for some shipments of liquor, when two people walked into the bar. One was a woman in her early thirties, of Asian descent. The other was a tall, dark man. He was one of the finest looking men I'd ever seen, wearing a military style coat with dress pants and suspenders. Who wears suspenders anymore? The two characters peaked my interest.

"May I help you?"

The man stuck out his hand, "My name is Captain Jack Harkness and this is Toshiko Sato. We're investigators. Are you the owner or manager …?"

"I'm Brian Kinney." I shook their hands. "I'm the owner. What are you investigating?"

Toshiko looked questioningly at Jack. She looked back at me. "We want to talk to you about some trouble at your club." _British accent, interesting._

"There's always trouble here of one kind or another, but we keep it under control." I finished signing the sheet and proceeded to my office and motioned for them to follow. "What exactly do you mean by trouble?"

In my office I pointed them to the couch as I sat at my desk, awaiting an answer.

Jack looked at me intently. "What I'm about to tell you is going to sound very strange, but - bear with me."

"I've heard it all, believe me."

Toshiko shook her head. "Not like this."

Jack said, "We're from a special investigative unit from the U.K. called Torchwood. We investigate strange occurrences. Things like shifts in time."

I blinked. "You mean like drinking so much you black out and lose a couple of hours?"

He smiled. "No, this is a little bit more scientific. We have a sensor here that notes shifts in space and time and there have been some here at Babylon. We think it might be dangerous."

Toshiko handed the sensor to Jack and it made a beeping noise.

I stared at them for a second, and then I had a thought about the real reason they were there. "Look, if you guys are from a local conservative group trying to shut down the nasty gay bar, I'll have to give you high marks for originality, but I'm afraid you have to leave now." I stood up as if to usher them out.

Jack stood and faced me. "You don't understand. We're not some local committee. We're international. One might even say galactic."

"Uh-huh, Mr. Galaxy. And you don't have any problem with this being an establishment frequented by homosexuals?"

His intense look changed to a suggestive one. He quirked an eyebrow. "Trust me, I don't." My readings changed from this guy being a straight military man to a fellow fag.

"Trust me, he doesn't." His female companion huffed a laugh. "Neither do I."

"OK. So you're both just _really_ early for gay pride, then?"

Jack held up the sensor, which was beeping with various tones. "This tells us that there's a rip in time that keeps happening here. If we don't figure out what's causing it, people could die." The severity in his voice made me think that either this guy _was_ what he said he was or he was crazy and just believed that he was some galactic hero. I decided to see what his next move would be.

"What do you want from me?"

"We want to go around and do some readings for the next day or so and gather some data. We have an office in town and we'll analyze the readings. We hope to predict when the next shift is going to be. Sometimes we can see things happening ahead of time. Maybe we can give you notice so you can evacuate."

I studied him as he spoke. He seemed sincere and I had no problem with them nosing around. Besides, he was hot and I'd enjoy the scenery. "I guess that's OK. Here's my card with my cell number." I searched my desk. "And here's the cell number for my chief of security, Ken. He has it on him all the time when the place is open. Call only for an emergency, OK?"

Toshiko smiled and took the cards. Jack shook my hand. "Thanks, Mr. Kinney."

"Call me Brian."

"Brian. Thanks. Come on, Tosh. Let's go around the perimeter and work our way in."

They took off down the stairs from the office and disappeared. For the next two hours I got caught up on paperwork. Every now and then, I'd look downstairs and see them buzzing around holding up their sensor thing.

As I worked I kept thinking about Jack. He had these piercing eyes that wouldn't leave my thoughts. His chiseled good looks and tall, muscular figure had me fantasizing about him.

The club opened that night. My friend Lindsay showed up, having received a special night off from wife Melanie. We danced and I bought her a drink. She told me about the review of Justin's last show in Art Forum magazine. Having worked at a gallery, she knew how significant the review was. Linds had talked to him and tried to convince him that if he went to New York, he could make a go of it as an artist.

I remember when I thought I had a job in New York and Justin was torn up about my leaving him. Now even though we were no longer a couple, the thought of him going alone upset me.

Jack and Tosh came up to talk to me. He had removed the jacket and his shirt was unbuttoned enough to give me a better view of his chest. _Hot._ I introduced them to Lindsay as 'special investigators'. Jack and I danced while we talked. Linds paired off with Tosh. I could see them talking and laughing.

The hot bodies were plentiful that evening. Brandon was there and cruised a couple of guys. My friend Emmett was there, although we just nodded at each other.

Jack was getting the attention of a lot of men and I could tell that he was enjoying it. He eventually broke away and walked up to me as I leaned on the bar. "Oh, my God. So many men! They won't leave me alone."

"It's because you're hot."

He turned and flashed his pearly whites at me. He got a flirtatious look on his face. "You're not so bad, yourself, Brian."

"I'm top stud here, Jack. It's been recently proven. Scientifically, I might add." I toasted myself. "Buy you a drink?"

"Just a beer, thanks." We clinked our drinks and stood surveying the scene.

Tosh ran up to us with a panicked look on her face. "It's happening again. The alley."

She took off for the alley with Jack right behind her. I was curious about the two of them, so I followed. They burst through the fire door to the alley. By the time I got outside, Tosh was running towards Jack yelling "Get down!"

Jack saw me standing there, bewildered in the apparent insanity of the two of them. "Brian!" He tackled me like a football player and we both went down just as I heard a small explosion. He protected my body with his own.

I was on the ground wondering what the hell had just happened. Then I realized that he was on top of me, looking at me. "Are you OK, Brian?"

"What the fuck just happened?"

Tosh's feet appeared near our heads. "Time rift. It's closed now."

Jack smiled at me. "But you're OK?"

"Yeah, the hottest new guy at the bar just threw himself at me." I did _not_ want to be in a submissive position for anyone, including him. I rolled us over so that I was on top of him. "I'm fantastic." I left him no doubt that I was attracted to him.

He raised one eyebrow again and spoke into my ear. "We'll continue this later, then."

As we got up and I pulled him to his feet, I asked. "So that … thing … came with a little bit of warning? It's possible to predict them, even if it's just a few seconds ahead?"

He said, "That's what these seem to be doing. Different rifts will have different effects, but that's what's happening this time around. I'm concerned for a bar packed with patrons to tell you the truth."

I nodded. "I'll tell the bouncers at the door that we're going to operate at less than capacity and to make sure the fire doors are open." I rubbed my head from where it'd bounced a little off of the pavement. "I don't want anyone to get hurt."

"That's a good idea." Tosh confirmed.

"You guys can continue to do your readings or whatever. I'll introduce you to our security staff before we open tomorrow at seven, so that they know what's going on. I'll just say there's a possibility of a gas explosion and that you're inspectors or some bullshit." I was _not_ going to have anyone in a white suit haul me away because I started talking about time rifts or _whateverthefuck_ these guys were talking about.

_Will the events that Jack and Tosh fear cause problems for Liberty Avenue? What will happen with the sexual tension between Jack and Brian?_


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, as planned, Jack and Tosh talked to the security staff and we took as many precautions as we could. The two of them circulated with their sensor again. I was constantly distracted by his good looks.

He approached me at the bar around ten at night. "Brian, could you drop by our office tomorrow around noon? I think I have something interesting to show you."

I pinned him up against the bar, my hips grinding slightly against his. "I'll bet you do."

He showed me his patented grin again. He placed his hand over mine and ran it over his hip. "Maybe I'll have more than one thing to show you." Then he patted my hand and broke free from my hold. "I'll text you the address. Until tomorrow."

I watched him walk away. I kept having fantasies that involved suspenders and the removal of said suspenders. I imagined him looking like one of those sexy firefighter calendars; no shirt, low slung pants and … yeah, he was turning me on.

The following day I broke free from Kinnetik long enough for a visit to Torchwood. I followed the address he gave me and entered a second floor office above a small carpet shop just off of Liberty Avenue. "Hello?"

"Hey, Brian." Tosh smiled from behind her computer. "Jack! Brian's here."

He emerged from around a corner. _Red suspenders today. Nice choice._ "Hello, Brian." He smiled and shook my hand. "Tosh, call up that presentation for Brian."

I looked around. They had multiple monitors going along with a bank of whirring, blinking electronics. There was more of the same visible in the next room. I had to comment. "I'm impressed by your equipment."

Jack gave a sly grin. "You haven't seen anything yet."

Tosh clicked away for a few seconds and I stepped around to see her screen. "It appears as though the anomalies are happening more and more frequently. Some end with explosions, but some just open a window and then close with no danger. It's about fifty fifty."

"And what did you say was going to happen next?" Jack asked.

"Best guess is for a non-violent one today or tomorrow and then an explosive one on Saturday. But, of course, I can't be sure."

I realized what that meant. "Saturday there's a Proposition sixteen fundraiser. We'll be at capacity that night. Cyndi Lauper is performing."

The gay boy in Jack got a look of glee on his face. "Cyndi Lauper, really? Awesome!"

Tosh glared at him and then he remembered their mission. He put his hand to his head and sighed. "That's no good, Brian. You might have to cancel."

"Oh, no. Lindsay and Mel will have my dick in a vise if I cancel. Mikey would kill me. They've chased all over town and Babylon's the only place they can have this." I stopped to think. "We'll still have it, just with a bunch of precautions. We won't let anyone in unless they have a ticket – no tickets at the door. We'll make sure everything anywhere _near_ the fire doors is out of the way."

Jack paced as he listened. "Good ideas. What else?"

"My friend Emmett is the Master of Ceremonies that night. I can have him announce to the crowd that there have been some gas leak problems, same thing we told security. He can warn everyone that they might have to get out at a moment's notice. I want you two keeping track and predicting the hell out of this thing, you hear me?"

They both nodded. "That all sounds good, Brian. Tosh, make sure the second sensor is fully up and running so I can circulate as well."

"I'll go check on it now." She disappeared to the next room.

I walked to the window and looked in the direction of my club. "Looks like I'm going to have to cancel my travel plans."

"Travel? Where were you going?" Jack stood next to me.

"Australian Mardi Gras. The gayest place on earth, beside Disney World, of course."

He put his back to the window and looked at me. "Sounds like fun. Australia is a great place to see."

I was disappointed about my trip. My horny as hell status was no fun with the same old faces in Pittsburgh. "Maybe next year." I decided to phone my assistant Cynthia to cancel my reservations.

As I got my cell phone out, he touched my arm. "We'll get this figured out and you can plan another trip."

"It won't be as much fun. Besides, where would I go?" I speed dialed Cynthia.

"Have you ever been to the U.K.?" He said suggestively as he pulled me to him.

I moved closer, my lips inches away from his. "Isn't it kinda wet this time of year?"

"I like it wet, don't you?"

I couldn't resist any longer and my lips met his. He gave in to the kiss and it deepened instantly.

Cynthia's voice came over the phone, _"Brian? Hello?" _I closed the phone and continued to kiss Jack. His mouth was sweet – like sweet tea. Visions of bare chested men and suspenders continued in my head. He put his hand behind my head while I slid my hand over his firm ass. Fuck it was hot. Great kisser.

Tosh entered the room. "OK, Jack, I have this one … oh, sorry, I'll go."

Jack and I broke our kiss. We smiled at each other and then gave each other another squeeze. He turned to her and said, "That's OK, Tosh. Do you have the second sensor working?"

"Yeah, it's ready to go and passed my tests."

"Great. I'll use that one and you keep the other."

She nodded and smiled at me.

Jack turned to me. "We were going to order pizza or something. Do you want to stay for lunch?"

Tosh complained. "Oh, Jack. - Not pizza again. Can't we do something else for a change?"

He shrugged, apparently out of ideas. I said, "Why don't we go to the Liberty Diner? It's right near here and the food is at least palatable. My best buddy Mike's mom waitresses there. C'mon, we can walk."

Tosh brightened and looked at Jack. He agreed. "OK. Let's go."

We walked to the Diner, which was buzzing with the lunch crowd, but there was a booth open. Jack slid in first and I went next to him and Tosh was opposite.

Deb came over, "Hey, Brian. Friends of yours?"

"Deb, this is Jack and Tosh. They're helping me with some security stuff for Babylon."

They exchanged the usual pleasantries and then Deb asked, "So, what'll ya have?"

"What's the pink plate special today, Deb?" I asked.

"Meat loaf sandwich with fries."

I wasn't interested. "I'll just have the usual."

"Turkey on whole wheat – no mayo. Coffee. Got it. What about you, handsome?" She pointed her flowered pencil at Jack.

Jack looked at me, "You don't want the meat loaf?"

"Too many mysterious things can get into meat loaf."

Deb glared at me. "Oh, it won't kill you."

Jack grinned. "I'm _sure_ it can't. OK, I'll try it."

I muttered. "Brave man."

Tosh grinned at Deb. "I'll have the tuna plate."

"Got it! Thanks. Coffee?"

They both responded positively and she returned with coffee for the three of us. As we began sipping the stuff, the bell above the door rang. I looked up and Justin walked in. He smiled politely at me and walked over. Although we'd been apart for a few weeks, it still hurt inside when I'd run into him. He looked like he'd lost a little weight, but still looked hot. Our encounters, of late, were always polite.

I said, "Hey, Justin."

"Hey." He looked at my companions.

I realized that I should probably make introductions. "Justin this is Jack and Tosh. They are helping me with something at Babylon, some security concerns. Justin has been helping with advertising for the event Saturday."

"It's still on, isn't it?" He was concerned. I knew the Prop sixteen thing was a big concern for him.

Jack responded, "Yes, we're just making sure to take some precautions to keep everyone safe."

"Good." He replied. I could see him give Jack the once over.

I asked, "You want to join us?" Just because we were no longer _whatever it was _we were, didn't mean we couldn't share a friendly meal.

"No, I can't, thanks." He smiled at them. "I'm just taking a break to pick up lunch and then I'm going to go back to my place."

Deb walked up. "Hey, Sunshine! Here to pick up your order?"

"Yes, please."

"I'll go pack up a lemon square to throw in for you. You look like you could use it."

He smiled. "Thanks, Deb." He was clenching and opening his hand like he does when it's bothering him.

I instinctively reached for it and began massaging it a little. "You've been painting all morning, haven't you?" There were telltale flecks of paint on his arm and his jeans.

He watched me work on it a while. "Yeah, but I'll take a break and it'll be OK."

I said, "Lindsay told me about the review in Art Forum. Congratulations."

"Thanks."

"Are you going to take her advice and move to New York?"

He chuckled and shook his head. "I don't know if I could do that."

Deb walked up with his lunch in a bag. He reached with both hands to take it from her. I said, "Deb, put that on my tab."

"Brian, you don't have to."

"It's all right. Have to make sure the starving artist isn't starving all that much." I gave Deb the '_I'm paying for this'_ look. She nodded.

"Thanks, Brian." He seemed to appreciate the gesture. I'm sure that his very crappy apartment didn't afford a whole lot of cooking opportunities and his funds were rather depleted. _God_, how I wanted to have him back and take care of him. "Nice meeting you guys. See you Saturday?"

Tosh smiled, "Yes."

Jack nodded, "Nice meeting you."

"Thanks again, Brian. See ya."

"Yeah."

I watched him leave and then took another sip of coffee.

Jack put his arm around me and said, "He seems nice. Fine looking young man. Have you been friends long?"

"Five years. He was just seventeen when I met him. Young and virginal. After one night with me he was … still young."

Tosh snickered into her coffee. "I see."

"I sense that there's more to your relationship than that one night." Jack remarked.

"We were, but we aren't anymore. That's all."

Deb mercifully showed up with the food. We ate and chatted about the community and opposition to gay rights. I explained that Proposition Sixteen wanted to take away our rights. Tosh told me about some gal she slept with once, but she considered herself hetero. Jack confessed to being with both men and women.

When we were done, I paid the bill. Tosh was finishing her coffee as Jack and I stepped outside. He was still harboring questions about Justin. "Were you and Justin dating?"

My irritation was building. "Why the fuck do you care?"

"It's just that seeing him seemed to fluster you."

"I don't get _flustered_."

"Well, anyway, you obviously like him."

I sighed. I knew he wasn't going to let this go until I made some kind of concession or distraction or both. "He's great, but he's not the only guy in the world." I put my hand on Jack's waist and slid it down for a slight squeeze on his crotch. He gasped slightly. "There are certainly other men that I can have, right?"

He groaned slightly and moved his hips forward, pushing his dick into my hand. "Oh, I think that's entirely possible, Brian."

I whispered in his ear. "After you scan the club tonight, how about a little _private_ scanning at my place?"

He put his hand on top of mine. "Can't ever be too careful." He was getting hard. Hell, so was I.

"Oh, I'm always safe." My eyes met his and he angled his head for a kiss. I obliged and planted one on him. By the time Tosh got outside I had my tongue down Jack's throat and was doing a full on over-the-pants dick massage. Thoughts of removing a certain blond's paint covered jeans were quickly being replaced with pulling suspenders off of bare shoulders of a certain dark haired man.

Tosh was slightly embarrassed for the second time that day. "Right. I'll just be back at the office. Thanks for lunch." She walked away.

Jack and I continued our make out session for a few more minutes and then he suddenly put his hand on top of mine, this time to stop me. "No more. I'm going to … we can't here."

"We can go to my place now."

"No, I have too much work to do. I'll see you at the club at seven. And then after that…"

I licked his ear and spoke into it. "I'm going to _sca_n every inch of you."

He smiled and walked away. I looked forward to the rest of the day.

_How will the rift affect Brian or anyone else at Babylon? What happens when he and Jack get together finally?_


	3. Chapter 3

That night the club was pretty full of horny dancing men. The security guys made sure that it was not over packed, though. Jack and Tosh showed up and started scanning. I circulated for a while and even took a guy into the back room for a few minutes so that he could worship my cock.

As I emerged from the quickie encounter I noticed what seemed like unusual lighting effects along one wall, underneath the stairs. Jack was there, pointing his scanner. I couldn't hear the thing with all of the music, but the lights on it were flashing.

Then I saw it. It was like a window or some bizarre circle of light that opened. As I approached Jack, he said, "Another rift." I looked through the … hole or whatever it was.

I couldn't believe my eyes. It was Vic who had died a year before. He was holding a drink and wearing a Hawaiian shirt. He turned toward me and smiled. He gave a silent 'toast' with his drink and turned back to watched the folks dance.

"Vic?" I said. I couldn't believe it. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

He spoke over the noise. "Rodney is supposed to meet me here." He scanned the crowd again. "Oh, there he is. See ya, Brian. _Rodney_!" He stepped forward to the crowd just as the light window closed.

Jack spoke. "Yeah, that's it. It's closed. No explosion tonight, just as Tosh predicted. So, you know him?"

"It was my friend Michael's Uncle Vic. Deb's brother."

"You're looking very surprised. I told you these rifts are amazing."

"Yeah, pretty fucking amazing because Vic has been dead for over a year." I was pretty shaken up. I'd always loved Vic and thought he was a great guy. Hell, I made sure the AIDS hospice was named after him. Seeing him and talking to him was a total mindfuck.

"It was a look back in time, then. Who is Rodney?"

"His boyfriend at the time of his death."

"Are you OK?" Jack was concerned.

"I need a drink." I headed for the bar and ordered a double.

He followed me. "I'll have a pint, I mean, a beer."

I slugged back the drink and ordered another shot. I kept looking around, like I'd see Vic again. Seeing him through that circle of light was the strangest thing that'd ever happened to me.

Tosh walked up to us and she and Jack discussed the rift and my sighting. They agreed that that was all that was going to happen that night. Tosh said she was going to her hotel room to turn in. We said goodnight to her and she took off.

Jack put his hand across my shoulders. "Well, I guess I can go back to the office, then."

"Do you _sleep_ there?"

"Well, I sleep, uh, very little. So, mostly I work, review scans and stuff."

"Speaking of scanning, weren't we talking about going back to my place?" I turned to him and pressed him up against the bar.

"Sure. I just thought that you were too shaken up to …"

"I never let my emotions get in the way of my fucking. Shall we?"

He kissed me and smiled. "Lead the way."

Our make out session in the elevator led to the one in the hallway, which progressed to one in the loft.

I locked the door. I turned to him and I took off my shirt and shoes. He pulled his suspenders off of his shoulders and I stopped him. "Wait."

I pulled his dress shirt and t-shirt off of him and slowly pulled the suspenders back up over his bare chest. "Hot." Every idea I had in my head about how great he'd look matched the vision before me. I slid my fingers up and down his nearly hairless chest, teasing my knuckles past his nipples. He sighed in appreciation. I unfastened his pants and reached inside with my hand. His cock was fully erect as I pulled it out and stroked it. More passionate kisses were exchanged.

Jack pulled back a little to unzip my pants. He got on his knees and loosened my clothing enough to pull out my hard on. He immediately began a fantastic blow job. This was better than that trick at Babylon, better than I'd gotten in a while. He sucked, spit on it, licked it and then he'd take it all in again. Fuck it was hot. Looking down seeing that bare chest with the red 'braces' over his shoulders and watching his head bounce off of my groin … fuck, my fantasies were all coming true. The only other thing I needed was my cock in his ass.

I stopped him before he made me come. He stood up and we kissed again. I kissed and licked his body as I slowly slid the suspenders off of his muscular shoulders and lowered his pants. He kicked them off and stood before me naked. I soon removed the last of my clothes, as well. Our appreciation and desire for each other was evident. I growled out, "On the bed, now."

"I don't know how this is going to play out, but, I'm guessing that you're a top."

"Yes. Is that a problem?"

"I'm usually the one in charge."

"You've said that you've been with women and men, so I'd say you're versatile to some extent. Why don't you let someone else drive for once? I promise you won't be disappointed."

His blue eyes flashed with desire. I began to kiss him as I backed him up to the bed. He felt his legs hit the bed and stopped. This was the moment of truth. Was he going to let me top him? I was relieved when he smiled and crawled onto the bed, giving me a first glimpse of my much desired target. He lay on his back and I lay on top of him. Our bodies pressed together. "So, is that a yes?"

"Yes. But, if we go for another round don't think I'll _always_ let you top. Fair enough?"

I considered what he said. I wanted him so badly; I decided to let his last statement slip. I could always negotiate further in the future. I smiled and kissed him again, then rolled him over to run kisses and licks on the back of his neck and shoulders. I worked my way down to his lovely ass. I parted his cheeks and rimmed him, his musky scent filling my nostrils and turning me on even more. I stroked my rock hard cock that was begging for release. Jack moaned and wriggled in my grasp.

I crawled up and reached for a condom and some lube from the nightstand. He surprised me by pulling me over onto my back in a very skilled move. He grabbed the condom from my hand, smiled, opened the package and rolled it onto my dick. He straddled my stomach and held my arms above my head. "Just because you're topping me, doesn't mean I can't drive."

"Well, aren't you a bossy bottom?"

"I am a captain, after all, _Mister_ Kinney."

We kissed again as he moved his body into position. He released my hands to use his hand to guide my cock into his entrance. He slowly lowered himself onto me with this open mouthed, lust-filled look on his face. Fuck he was hot. After I was inside him completely, he started to move up and down. I moved my hips to increase the penetration as much as possible. He pulled me up to a sitting position and we kissed over and over again.

The fucking continued like that for some time. I'd alternate from kissing his mouth to licking at his chest and nipples. He was so tight and felt amazing. After a time he leaned back onto his hands and moved his feet on either side of my hips. That angle was excellent for the deepest penetration and was intensely satisfying for both of us. I grabbed his cock and stroked it. "That's it. Ride me, Captain."

"Fuck, Brian. That feels so good." He was covered in sweat and his sizable dick was leaking with his pleasure. He looked so damn hot.

I continued to thrust and worked up quite a sweat myself. "So … fucking … tight. So … good." I held his hip with one hand and fisted his cock with my other.

"Oh, my God. That's it, stroke me. Make me come! Fuck!" He was gasping with his mouth open and his head back.

My stroking increased in speed as did my hip action. "Do it. Come for me, Jack."

He looked at me and watched my hand on his dick. "Fuck, just like that. Aaaaahhhh! Yes, dammit. Yes!" His cum spurted forth and coated my hand and dripped down his dick.

It was my turn for a skillful move as I moved him off of me and over onto his stomach. I mounted him from the rear in one swift move causing a grunt to emit from his lips. I said, "My turn to be Captain." I fucked the shit out of him until I could feel the tingling start in my balls. My orgasm came from deep inside me and I exploded with a yell. I collapsed on top of him, both of us a sweaty mess.

"That was amazing, Brian."

"Mmmm. The best in a long time. Shower?"

"Just let me rest a while and I'll be right there."

I gave him a quick kiss and entered the shower, letting the filled condom fall from my body. I was spent. Damn, it felt good. Just as I was finishing, he appeared.

"Needed a little recovery time, Jack?"

"Yeah. Man, that was hot."

I kissed him again. "I was just finishing up."

"OK. Let me rinse off and I'll be out in a second."

"Shampoo is here, if you want. Take your time." I dried off as I watched him through the foggy glass. I didn't let many men take a shower at my place. OK, only Justin. But this guy was a traveler who slept in his office. I'm sure he appreciated a good shower. Besides, he was keeping me and the club safe and not asking a dime for it. I don't know exactly what he was protecting us from, but I'd seen some pretty real evidence that it was _something_. He was a good man … and a great lay.

_What does Jack tell Brian that fuels his feelings for Justin? Is Brian always a 'top'?_


	4. Chapter 4

I was reclining on the bed smoking a cigarette when he re-entered the bedroom freshly showered. His skin glistened a little and he was quite the fine figure, let me tell you.

"That's a great shower. This is a great place."

"Justin's mom calls it my fuck pad. I suppose it is."

"Well the bed is the center of it all and it's two steps up to the altar, of sorts."

"Many men have worshipped me here."

"I'm sure." He smiled and reclined next to me. I silently offered him a cigarette and he shook his head. "What happened with you and Justin?"

"Why are you so fucking interested in him?"

"Sorry, I just saw the way you looked at him and touched him." He sighed and looked away. "I remember feeling that way not so long ago." He looked back at me. "What's wrong with his hand?"

I didn't want to relive the past, but I thought it was a fair question. "Some asshole came at him with a baseball bat four years ago. Hit him in the head."

"God, that's awful." He continued to study me. "You were there, weren't you?"

"I was nearby, but couldn't stop it. He was just there, lifeless on the concrete. I held him and called 911, but I felt so helpless." I took a moment. "He was in a coma and had to rehab to work his way back. The hand still cramps up from time to time."

"I know what you mean about holding someone, watching their life slip away. A coworker, Ianto, was killed. I held him as he died." He was obviously reliving the pain. "I promised him I'd never forget him."

I felt even more connected to Jack. I tried to imagine the pain I'd have felt if Justin had actually died in my arms. "Did you love him?"

He smirked a little and then sighed. "I think I did. It still hurts. I've lost so many people I loved in my years. You have no idea, Brian." The pain of many memories flashed across his face.

"We're young enough. You'll love again. Me, I'm not so sure about."

"So, you admit that you love him."

"I never said that."

"Tell him! Don't let your precious time on this earth slip away without telling him."

"You don't know me. That's not who I am."

"It's about time you changed."

I'd had enough of the conversation, put out the cigarette and went to the kitchen for a beer.

He came up to me and slid his hand around my waist. "Don't be upset."

I spouted at him. "Don't fucking tell me what to do!"

He backed away. As much as I was pissed at him, I think what bothered me more were the emotions I was feeling. "_Damn you_ for making me remember Justin's bashing! _Damn you_ for telling me to tell him that I love him!" I don't know what it was about the situation, but the whole day had been tough and seeing dead Vic was the biggest part. Life _was_ too short. One minute I was talking to Vic and then next he was gone again.

"Brian, I …"

"Yes, I love him, but it won't do any good telling him now."

"Why not? Why the hell not?"

"He doesn't want me. He wants a faithful husband, a house with a picket fence and babies."

"You've been together for five years. I could see warmth in his eyes when he looked at you. Maybe he'll surprise you and accept your love and you, with all of your faults."

"He's accepted me over and over again. He's tired of having to look past … everything."

"You're the hottest guy on Liberty Avenue, successful, caring, dynamic …"

I huffed a laugh as I returned to the bedroom.

"… and the best lay I've had … in a long time."

I turned and grabbed him by his upper arms. "The best you've _ever_ had."

He smiled. "He'd be lucky to have a guy like you tell him that you love him."

"Why do you care so much about me and him?"

"You remind me of me." He kissed my cheek and started to run his hands over my chest. "And I see that you have an opportunity to set something right, an opportunity that I would kill to have back. I'd love to be able to open a window in time and tell Ianto that I love him … to be able to somehow keep him from dying." He kissed me and looked at me intently. "Don't blow this."

What was it about him that made me feel so connected to him? The fact that we'd both loved and lost? The charismatic way we dealt with the world? The fact that we were both take charge, 'top' kind of guys? All I know is that, in that moment, I wanted to be with him again. Connect with him. Fuck him. _No, not that_. I couldn't believe the next words that came from my mouth. "Take me. Top me." I kissed him deeply. "Fuck me."

We reclined on the bed and kissed over and over again. I rolled to my stomach and he sat on the back of my thighs. He rubbed my back and then my butt. His hands were warm and his moves were slow and sensual. He reached for the lube and a condom. As he moved back to position himself between my legs, I parted them. As vulnerable as I felt, he soothed me with his touch. As open and exposed as I felt, he calmed me with gentle massages. A lubricated finger entered my ass with a tender touch. Soon there were two more fingers inside me, working me open. So caring, so … _dare I think it_, loving.

He rolled the condom on and moved his body over mine. I heard him sigh as he kissed me between my shoulder blades. He entered me ever so slowly and gently. I pulled a pillow down to prop my head slightly and he rocked me. He was all of the way inside of me with his sizable cock and the combination of burn and excitement was amazing. It was so slow and sensual. This wasn't a passionate fuck. This was a warm expression of the connection we felt.

Eventually, the friction of our motions built inside me to a point where I couldn't hold back. I silently moved my body in such a way that he knew I wanted to be on my side. I stroked my leaking cock and then came with a shudder and a moan, my dick spilling my seed onto the sheets. He came soon afterwards, kissing my shoulders and saying "Brian, oh my God, Briaaaannnn!"

After a few minutes in that position he softened enough that he had to pull out. He disposed of the condom by placing it on the cum towel next to the bed. I pulled back the duvet and we both reclined on our sides facing each other. I put my hand to his face and we kissed. "Goodnight, Captain Jack."

"Goodnight." He rested his hand on mine and we held hands as we drifted to sleep.

_What will be the culmination of the rift activities at Babylon? Will Brian and Justin be saved?_


	5. Chapter 5

In the morning, I awoke to him holding a cup of coffee for me. "Good morning, Brian."

"'Morning. Thanks." I took the coffee and sat up. "Did you sleep?"

"I might have drifted off for a while. You?"

"I was out." I sipped the coffee and then chuckled. "I dreamt of Vic. He was just like I saw him yesterday. Man, I miss him."

Jack was getting dressed. "I'm sorry I never got to know him."

"Where are you going?"

"Back to the office. We have to be ready for something to happen today. Tosh is probably wondering where I am. I'm usually there when she gets there."

I pulled on some sweatpants. "Well, she caught us making out twice yesterday. She can probably do the math. She seems smart enough."

"Yes, yes she is." He smiled. I walked up to him and he hugged me. "Last night was amazing."

I could smell my shampoo in his hair. We kissed. "Yes, it was." I put my hand across his throat in a gentle squeeze. "And if you tell anyone what I said or that I let you …"

His eyes got big and then the pearly whites came out again. "I won't tell. I promise."

I searched his eyes for deception and decided that he was telling the truth. "OK." I released my grip.

He ran his hand over his collar as if to loosen it. "It serves no purpose to me to tell anyone what you did or said. You should think about what I said, too, though." He put his coat on. "I'll see you tonight."

He started for the door, and I caught his arm. "Hey. Be careful."

"Don't worry Brian, nothing can kill me."

I pulled him in for a kiss. Then we smiled at each other and he left.

All day I considered what we'd said about confessing my love to Justin. Possible outcomes were:

1. He says, "Yeah, right." And walks away in disbelief.

2. He says, "I believe you, but I don't love you anymore."

3. "You should have told me weeks ago, I've met someone else."

4. "It doesn't matter because I'm moving to New York because of what that art critic wrote about me."

And, of course,

"I love you, too. I don't have to have a house and kids as long as I have you and a string of hot guys we share when we go clubbing until we're 70 and can't keep it up anymore."

I considered what I really wanted. Did I want a life of having him with me and no one else in our lives? Maybe I could have seen buying a house, but kids? My son Gus was great, but I could hand him back to Lindsay and Mel when babysitting was over. We're talking 24/7 parenting. Not in my plans. But then I considered what it'd be like to have a mini version of Justin running around. He'd have a shock of blond hair and a way of looking at me with his blue eyes that'd make me melt, just like his father. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

That night the crowd was in line for the Proposition sixteen fundraiser. We'd taken all of the necessary precautions. The place was full, but not packed. No tickets were sold at the door. Fire doors were checked. We figured, with a couple of run-throughs, that we'd be able to clear the place in fifteen to thirty seconds.

Jack and Tosh had their stations. I milled around making nice and looking for any light windows like the night before. Justin caught up with me. "Hey. Are you OK? You look concerned."

"It's this gas leak thing. Plus I have a fear of some local community asshole planting a bomb or something. Having all of this security around has made me jumpy."

"I'm sure we'll be fine. It's busy but not too crowded." He squeezed my hand.

I squeezed back. "Listen when this is over, I have something I want to talk to you about."

"Yes?"

"Just wait." I kissed him on his cheek and walked away.

The party got into full swing. I prompted Emmett to say that we might need to evacuate quickly if the gas problems flared up. I asked Jack to help Em with the announcement. The macho charisma of Jack in his military jacket in contrast to Em's flowery fluffy ways was amusing.

Cyndi Lauper began to perform and the crowd was enthralled. She sounded great and had her dancers performing with her.

Then Tosh ran up to me. "It's starting. A big one. It's the explosive kind. We have to evacuate."

She got on her walkie talkie to Ken from security. Jack went onstage and interrupted Cyndi's song. "Everyone, we've detected another problem and as we warned you we have to evacuate the building. Please leave as quickly as possible through the nearest exit."

For a bunch of queers and drama queens, you'd think that'd mean chaos, but they did surprisingly well. There were double doors open at the front and the back and well as two sets of double _side_ doors. Everyone moved with only minimal pushing and soon it seemed almost everyone had made it out.

Tosh was standing near the exit counting at the top of her lungs. "Fifteen seconds until the explosion."

Mikey was with Ben along with Deb and Carl. I could see Mel and Lindsay.

"Ten seconds"

Emmett emerged with Ted and Ted's nervous date. No Justin yet. His mom was with Tucker. She and I looked at each other. She gave me an 'I don't know' shrug, meaning she hadn't seen Justin yet, either.

"Five seconds"

I grabbed Em. "Where's Justin?" Emmett pointed and I could see Justin walking toward us, checking from side to side to see that everyone was out.

I ran in and grabbed him. "There's no time!"

"Two!"

"One!"

I tackled him to the ground just outside the door. Broken glass exploded over our heads, but we were OK, protected by the short wall underneath the window. I had him completely covered with my body.

After the shower of glass stopped and we could catch our breath, I looked at him. "Are you OK? What were you doing still in there?"

"I was making sure everyone was out. I didn't see you leave so I was looking for you, too."

"Oh, my God. Justin. I could have lost you." We stood up and brushed the first layer of broken glass off of our bodies. Jack came up to us. "Are you OK?"

"Yes, fine. Anyone left inside? Is everyone OK?" I asked.

"You two were the last out. We'll do another count, but I think everyone is all right. "

Tosh came up to Justin and helped him get the broken glass from his hair and clothes.

Jack pulled me to him to speak to me more privately. "The rift is closed, for good this time. There's absolutely no residual activity. You'll be safe now."

"I'm glad as hell about that."

Justin walked up to me and hugged me. Jack continued, "You saved Justin's life. If he'd been even in that doorway, the glass and debris would have killed him." He turned to Justin, "He risked his life for you today. He must care."

Jack went to talk to Tosh. I turned to Justin. It was time. I had to tell him. "I don't just care … I love you."

His eyes welled up and searched my face. "You …"

"I love you."

"Brian, I …" We kissed and held each other. "I love you, too."

My heart leapt when I heard the words. I'd hoped that he still felt that way, but I was never sure until I heard it from those raspberry colored lips. I kissed them again and held him tight.

The Fire Marshall approached us and cleared his throat. "Mr. Kinney, I need to run a report on the incident tonight."

"Sure. I'll just be a second." I turned to Justin. "Why don't you go to the loft? We can talk, OK?"

"Yes. We should … yes. I'll see you there." We kissed briefly and he took off. I turned back to the Marshall. "Let's get to that report."

For the next hour Jack, the Marshall and I inspected damage. Jack laid so much bullshit on the guy I'm sure his head was spinning. Explosive odorless gas caused by a geothermic _blah, blah_. Anyway, he had him pretty bamboozled. It was kind of fun to watch. Finally, the Marshall thanked us and left. Jack winked at me. "That ought to hold him."

"You are something else." I admitted.

"It's a gift." He grinned.

I phoned a board-up service and Ken said he'd stay to make sure the shell of Babylon was secure before he went home. I'd had it – physically and emotionally. I wanted to go home to Justin. The words resonated in my head … _home to Justin. _I wanted to make that situation permanent.

"Hey, Jack. I'm going to take off. Will you be going back, now that this is over?"

He nodded. "Tosh and I will fly out within the next couple of days. Did you talk to Justin?"

I smiled. His fascination with our relationship was no longer a source of irritation for me. He genuinely cared. He wanted me to do right where he felt he had done wrong. I put my arm around him and whispered into his ear. "I told him that I love him."

"Excellent! And what did he say?"

"He feels the same way. He's waiting for me at the loft."

"Then go to him. What the hell are you standing here for?"

"Well, until two minutes ago I was doing official business, remember?"

"You're done now. Get out of here." He swatted me on the ass.

I chuckled and pulled him in for a hug. I then did something I rarely, if ever, do; express gratitude. "Thanks, for everything."

"Anytime. Now go."

_Will Justin believe in the changes in Brian? How do they go on?_


	6. Chapter 6

I went to the loft and found Justin watching television. He got up and ran to me as soon as I walked in the door. We kissed.

"I was worried. What took so long?"

"The Fire Marshal had a lot of questions. Jack and I worked with him up until a few minutes ago." As I removed my jacket I could hear broken glass hit the floor.

"I'll sweep that up. You go shower."

I removed the rest of my clothes in that same spot so that any glass could be swept up. I kissed Justin and proceeded to a much needed shower. As I toweled off, I found him on the floor pad in his underwear watching the news. He muted it as I entered. He said, "They're saying it was an odorless gas that caused the explosion. Is that true?"

"Don't believe everything you hear."

"What did Jack say?"

I laughed. "A lot of things, but I can't explain it all to you now. Suffice it to say, whatever it is shouldn't affect us again." I held him close to me. "I'm just glad you're OK."

"Thanks to you."

"I'd do anything for you. You know what I said to you tonight?"

"That you love me? Yes, I remember." He cocked his head and smiled.

"I meant it."

"I know. I guess I always knew; I just wanted you to say the words." He sighed and looked at me. "So, what do we do now?"

"What do you want? Really want."

"A home to call our own. To plan to someday marry. Maybe even have a kid."

"Where should this dream future take place? What about your art career? What about New York?"

"That'd be great, but I don't want to be there without you."

"What if we buy a house there? I'll work in the ad business and my husband can take the art world by storm."

His face brightened and then he shook his head as if to wake from a dream. "You don't mean that." I looked into his eyes and his eyes got bigger. "You're serious?"

"I've never meant anything more."

"What about Kinnetik … the loft … the club?"

"I can leave Kinnetik with Ted and open a new branch in New York. The loft is paid for. I'll keep it for when I come to the Pitts to check up on the business. As for the club … I can probably claim the insurance money and write it off. Sell the shell that was Babylon. The end of an era."

He shook his head in disbelief. "This is not you … this is someone else."

"I'm still here."

"What changed you? What the fuck _really_ happened tonight?"

I decided to tell him everything about Torchwood and the whole time rift story. It took me over half an hour to go over the whole thing. I even told him about the talk I'd had with Jack, but decided to skip over the part where I slept with him. Justin sat in rapt attention not knowing whether to believe me or not. The more details I gave, the more he understood and believed. I knew how incredible it all sounded, but it was the truth.

As I finished, I said, "All of the things that happened convinced me that I had to tell you how I feel. Remember earlier when we were inside the club and I told you I had something to talk to you about? That was it."

"I think your talks with Jack influenced you more than you realize."

I nodded. "He's pretty amazing."

Justin met my eyes, "You slept with him didn't you?"

_How the hell did he figure that out? Shampoo smell?_ I didn't want to make so much progress with Justin and then lose it all because of my most recent bed partner. "I … you and I … we weren't together and … oh, hell. Yes I did."

"It's OK. You're right, we weren't together. Besides, he's hot as hell. There's no way a guy that attractive comes into town and you _don't_ fuck him."

"No more, though. I've given up such pursuits."

He stood up and walked toward the bedroom, dropping his underwear along the way. He looked over his shoulder. "Aren't you coming to bed?"

I got a slow grin on my face and walked, no ran, into the bedroom and tackled him. I paused after our first kisses.

"You never answered me."

"What?"

"Will you marry me? I've heard that they're pushing to make it legal in New York. If they do …?"

"Yes, Brian, I'll marry you then."

"I'll make sure to phone a Congressman or someone in the morning."

Years later, it was legal to marry in the state of New York, so we did. Our daughter, Nicole was a two year old flower girl. She has her daddy's blond hair and blue eyes. Life is good.


End file.
